takahashi_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:5martis5/Martynas's answer to Max
Hey Max! For some reason wikia don't let me to comment your post with questions, so i am writing it there. Thanks for your questions, sorry for taking so long to answer them. Had a long day… And after the first time I answered them something went wrong with wikia and the answers wasn’t published, so writing them again. I hope I won’t forget anything. '- Why didn't you trust me and not give me a shot and if you did how because i didn't see it?' - I Believe that it started when we got separated on the second swap. Jake started talking to me that he don’t trust you for some reasons, his story about your original tribe was different than your story (like you told me that you were super close with Gabe and he will work with us at the merge, and how you don’t trust Panchetor. While Jake told me that “nobody will care if we vote Gabe out, he was on the bottom, and we should keep Ella and Panchetor safe by throwing the challenge”. So I knew that you two weren’t on the same page, so I had to choose the side. Staying on Jake’s side was good for numbers. In the start of the merge we both were untalkative with each other (I still don’t know why) and when we restored our communications – you had became too big threat, and it was time to vote threats out instead of hiding behind them. '- Will you ever change your manga?' - I am not planning to. A close friend made this one which is on my fb profile pic, and it means a lot to me. I know I couldn’t make a better one myself. Hosts are changing background as they need, but the basics is the one on my profile pic. Also, how do you know about me having the most facial hair? I never scared / tortured you by sending you my pictures ;) '- Write a paragraph saying why I should've won Survivor: Shirakawa?' - Max should have won the season because he had the best underdog’s story out here. After your first 2 TC, you were always getting votes in every TC you visited. There were always a player who thought “well, Max is going home tonight” and ended up going home himself/herself or seeing his friend going. You managed to be so close and so far from elimination at the same time, and never showed any negativity about receiving votes. This dodging bullets ability would look amazing in front of the Jury, and you would have won against anyone except Jake. '- If a woodchuck chuck enough wood, would he be able to chuck his dead wife in the trash?' - No, he wouldn’t. But he would use the wood he chucked, to be warm on winter. I know that in Australia there’s never cold, but other countries still need to find ways to get warm ;P '- Guess my middle name.' - Can it be Martin/Marty? :D if no, then something Survivor related…. Jeff? '- What does Tindall (My last name) mean?' - I admit, I am not good in languages, so I googled the answer ;) I found some meaning about “Tindal”, but for “Tindall” the best I could found was this http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Tindall I hope I answered your questions, feel free to ask more 'J' Category:Blog posts